Romeo Romeo
by Kitty-Chan00
Summary: Sasuke Falls for the new human student in school aka Naruto
1. New Student

**Romeo, Romeo **

(1)**Disclaimer**: If I owned Naruto - would not be writing fan fictions about him. I'd be making episodes for it instead. Unfortunately Masashi Kishimoto own Naruto © Damn it!

(2)**Warning**: This a fan Fic Naruto and Sasuke…Meaning Naruto is going to get Special attention from Sasuke.

(3)**Notes**: Sasuke is a Vampyre so don't get on my back about how he should be 'cause tis not your story tis mine

(4)**Pairings**: The main pairings are Sasuke and Naruto. No other pairings that involve guys because I said so.

**Chapter 1**

Naruto was the new kid in the high school Sasuke went to. He walked into the first period of the day, which was drama for him. The teacher introduced him to the class.

Naruto: "hello everyone." he smiled sweetly.

Everyone: "ELLO!!!!!" they all shouted with excitement because Naruto was sooo cute and innocent looking.

Teacher: "um…there should be a desk around here some…ahhh there's one." points to the one next to Sasuke.

Naruto walked over to the desk next Sasuke and smiled sweetly at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him evily like he shouldn't be near him or better yet he shouldn't even be there. He gulped hard and looked away from him trying his best not to cry. He hated not feeling welcome. He hated not being wanted. During the entire period Naruto felt like he was about to cry. He was sooo glad though when the bell rang. He rushed out the room with his hand over his mouth and ran into the Boys Bathroom. Sasuke stood at the frame of the door. The girls rushed to the boys bathroom door and knocked on it.

Fan Girls: "Naru-chan…Are you okay?" They knocked rapidly until Naruto opened the door with tears still in azure eyes.

Naruto: He smiled sweetly before replying to them. "Yes I'm ok."

Sasuke stared at Naruto with glaring eyes again and the blonde started to cry again. Sasuke walked over to the blonde, took his arm, and took him outside. When the fan girls of both guys tried to follow, Sasuke Glared them down. The raven pushed the blonde against the brick wall outside of school. His voice made the raven feel a bit weird. Sasuke leaned in very close to the blonde and gently brushed his lips against Naruto's to keep him from crying even louder then he already was. The raven parted asking one simple Question.

Sasuke: "are you done crying yet?" He said in the blondes ear.

Naruto shook his head in a yes nod. Sasuke let the blonde go, but he but his lips to the neck of the blonde and bared his fangs into Naruto's now blood covered neck. Naruto screamed, but sasuke was clever enough to shut down the blondes vocal box long enough to do this. Naruto cried in pain and gripped the ravens back. Sasuke released his bite and licked the blood off the neck of his new little toy as he would put it, but that mark symbolizes something else.


	2. Sasuke

**Romeo, Romeo **

(1)**Disclaimer**: If I owned Naruto - would not be writing fan fictions about him. I'd be making episodes for it instead. Unfortunately Masashi Kishimoto own Naruto © Damn it!

(2)**Warning**: This a fan Fic Naruto and Sasuke…Meaning Naruto is going to get Special attention from Sasuke.

(3)**Notes**: Sasuke is a Vampyre so don't get on my back about how he should be 'cause tis not your story tis mine

(4)**Pairings**: The main pairings are Sasuke and Naruto. No other pairings that involve guys because I said so.

**Previously: **Sasuke: "are you done crying yet?" He said in the blondes ear.

Naruto shook his head in a yes nod. Sasuke let the blonde go, but he but his lips to the neck of the blonde and bared his fangs into Naruto's now blood covered neck. Naruto screamed, but sasuke was clever enough to shut down the blondes vocal box long enough to do this. Naruto cried in pain and gripped the ravens back. Sasuke released his bite and licked the blood off the neck of his new little toy as he would put it, but that mark symbolizes something else.

**Chapter 2**

Naruto desperately tried to push the raven off of him, but his arms were to weak from the kiss the raven gave him to shut him up. Sasuke looked up at him with eyes full of temptation to do it again. The blonde felt his voice suddenly coming back to him and as soon as Sasuke let go of him he ran to the gates of the school, but before he could reach the gates Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled him to his chest gently, lifted the blonde's chin and pressed his soft lips against the blonde's own. The blonde melted right into the kiss and forgot what Sasuke had done to him. Sasuke broke the kiss knowing Sakura was walking in their direction. Before Sasuke left the blonde by himself he whispered in the blondes ear _'meet me at the address on the paper in your pocket and be there at the exact time it says to.'_ and with that he left Naruto by himself. Sakura found Naruto and ran up to him and was asking him questions about what sasuke did to him and why he was crying. He replied to the questions he thought he should reply to. Sakura wrapped her arm around his neck and they both walked to the next period of the day which was lunch.

Naruto sat by the tree, which was right where the shade was. He put his hand in his pocket and took out a black piece of paper on it with white ink on it and on the bottom it was signed by none other than Sasuke Uchiha. He put the piece of paper back into his pocket and ever so slowly he fell into the darkness of deep sleep.

He was awoken by a light brush of his left cheek. His eyes slowly opened to find Iruka (drama teacher) smiling.

Iruka: "Shall I walk you home Naruto?"

Naruto: He was surprised by what had been said to him. He looked up at his teacher. "What time is it?"

Iruka: "it's about 3:00, you've been asleep since lunch. Your friend Sakura came to get me and told me that you might still be here."

Naruto: "no it's ok I'll go home by myself besides I have a few places to stop anyways."

With that Iruka left the Blonde alone leaving with a smile. Naruto got his stuff and walked to the address that Sasuke had given him. He knocked on the doors to what looked like a mansion. The doors opened and he was greeted by two maids that wore black and red outfits.

Maids: "welcome, How may we help you?"

Naruto: "um…Sasuke told me to…"

Before he was able to finish his sentence the maids dragged him into the house and led him up a great amount of stairs before they reached a big door. For Naruto that was the biggest door in the entire house. The maids stood in front of it and opened it like they did for Naruto. Once the doors were open Naruto stared in amazement. The entire room was covered in black and the bed was covered in red and black silk sheets. As he entered the room he noticed Sasuke was sitting on a long black couch reading a book.

Maids: "Master Sasuke the boy has arrived." They said at the same time.

Sasuke: He put down his book and smiled when he saw the blonde still gawking at everything in the room. "Thank you. You are welcome to leave now."

The maids bowed and backed out of the room and shut the doors gracefully. Sasuke stood up and smirked while walking towards the blonde.


End file.
